Let's Put on a Show!
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: The whole guild makes a play for the people of Magnolia, but the play isn't as good as the actor's expected it to be.
1. Prologue

**Heyyy! I thought of this, like, while I was in school. Let me just say, history is boring. That subject is not good for someone like me. I'm better at science and Math, and love to read and write. Yep, I'm one of those people. But I LOVE anime much much more! I mean, who can't love anime? YOU'RE FRICKEN MENTAL IF YOU DON'T LOVE ANIME! Especially Fairy Tail, you know what I mean? Oh, and might have left my phone on the bus. Oops! **

…

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"It's getting pretty boring around the guild, right?"

Lucy looked up from her stack of papers –trying to check her novel for spelling errors- and looking at her friend. "I really haven't noticed."

"Yeah… Maybe we should do something."

"That would be the best solution."

"Well, have any ideas?"

"Um, I don't know. Do you have any, Levy-chan?"

"I was thinking about getting a board game out?" Levy shrugged, biting her bottom lip nervously. She was getting bored. Why wouldn't she be bored? For about a week, Gray and Natsu haven't been fighting- They were too busy hiding from Erza, who had almost killed them the last time they fought.

Gajeel was with Panther Lily, making jokes and singing. He usually got pelted with tomatoes from the other Dragon Slayer. Then Gajeel would jump off the stage and, next thing you know, they need to redo Fairy Tail… again…

"A board game?" Lucy raised an eyebrow; The corners of her mouth dragged down.

"Oh dear lord, it sounds boring too. I've become boring like the rest of the guild…" Levy sat on her hands, feeling embarrassed from her suggestion.

"No, not at all. But…" Lucy smirked, resting her elbows on the stack of papers as she leaned in. "I have something else in mind.

* * *

Lucy grinned, eye's sparkling with joy. She hugged packets of papers to her chest, jumping up and down from all of her excitement.

"Excuse me?" Levy tapped the microphone, flinching as she heard the loud tap sound bounce off the walls. Everyone turned their heads, giving the bluenette their attention. Her face flushed, not used to having people pay attention to her. "I-I have an announcement. Fairy Tail will be having a play."

"A PLAY?!" Everyone in the guild yelled. Except for Mirajane. She just smiled.

"What's a play?"

"It's live acting, flame head."

"Well maybe I was confused, Ice brain."

"Confused about what?"

"Your face!" Natsu spat.

"JERK!" Gray tackled Natsu to the ground, punching the Fire Dragon Slayer in the gut while being choked by his rival.

Ah, there's the fighting that Levy missed. She sighed happily, watching the two punch, kick, and bite- yes, _bite_ each other. Though, Lucy wasn't as happy. Her face was red as she stomped over to the two, slapping Natsu upside the head and punching Gray down under.

"Idiots!"

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes, then to Gray- who was on the floor hugging himself and trying not to scream, Juvia with him. "Gray-sama!" She shrieked, trying to calm him down, but the pain was just _so _unbearable.

Natsu snickered, then laughed. He pointed at his guild mate and cried while laughing. His roar's of laughter bounced off the walls. Levy flinched, then sighed. _Oh great, _she thought _another sound to hurt my ears. _

"You two, man up. Now, we all will be participating in a play. The Princess Up in the Tower."

"That sounds lame."

"NATSU! STOP INTERRUPTING!"

"Fine." He crossed his arms. "Just speak faster. I'm getting bored. And will you stop hitting me?!"

…

**Oh well, Prologue's are always short. It's hard to make one long. Please post your comment/question/concern in the review box below. Follow and Favorite if you liked the story. Follow and Favorite if you **_**didn't **_**like the story. Though, I think that is highly impossible. For this story will be EPIC!**


	2. Parts? Why me?

**Sorry that the Prologue was so confusing. I thought you would be able to tell from how they talked. Sorry! Ooh! I found my phone! It was on the bus. MEEP! **

…

"Okay everyone! Places!" Lucy called from the stage, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. In which she did. The spirit mage grinned with her accomplishment. To think she was heard over the brawl that the two male Dragon Slayers were having.

"Wait Lucy-chan. What parts do we get?" Wendy stood below on the ground, holding onto the edge of the wooden stage. Her cheeks were tinted pink; she usually doesn't speak out usually. But how could they say their lines if they don't know who they are.

"Oh!" Lucy face palmed, sighing. And she just accomplished something that no one usually can… "I completely forgot." The spirit mage ran off the stage, only to come back onto the stage with a big packet.

"Erza, you will be the Princess -who is up in the tower-, Lilly."

"A girl?" Erza walked towards Lucy, staying on the ground and pushing Wakaba aside to come forth. "Why am I playing a girl?"

Cana sat at the bar, drinking out her barrel like always. "Erza, you're a female."

"Yeah!" Mira smiled, closing her eyes for more of an effect. "You'd be a great princess, Erza!"

Erza's eye's widened, looking at her old for while her face flushed. "R… Really?"

Lucy sighed. "That's why I picked you Erza." She got an angry glance in return, with made her flinch. "Jellal is playing the Prince who rescues you from the tower!"

"Je… Jellal?" Erza looked down at the ground, her hands tightening into fists. How could Jellal come here? She hasn't seen him since the games… "H… How are you going to tell him?"

"He's here, actually." Lucy ignored Erza's gasp and curses; she just went on for the next batch of people. "Natsu will be playing the dragon- Nonzow. The dragon will guard the princess and try to stop the Prince, Zeflar, from going to rescue his fair maiden."

"Sweet!" Natsu jumped up, grinning. "I'm all fired up!"

Gray rolled his eyes, sipping his strawberry milkshake that Juvia got him but he didn't realize. "Of course you are, Natsu. Even water gets you all _fired up._"

Lucy sighed again, shaking her head slowly and looking up. _Why me, _she thought. "Well," Lucy ignored the two idiots fight. "Gray will be playing the wolf guard- Zornock. Who waits outside the tower."

"WHAT?!" Gray stopped punching Natsu, staring at Lucy with wide eyes. "Why do I have to be a wolf?"

"Because I said so, now shush. Wendy will be playing the head knight, Sonia. Though she may be young, she will do anything for her Prince."

Wendy smiled; Carla rolled her arm's. "I do not think a knight fits young Wendy well."

"It's just a play. Now, Mirajane will be the narrator."

Mirajane bowed. "That would be best since I will be serving drinks the whole day. Thank you Lucy-chan."

"Gajeel will play the bull. The keeper of one room that the prince shall have to pass to get to his Princess."

"Gi-hi-hi."

"Juvia will play the other wolf guard- Hika-nee. She is protective of the other wolf guard and will do anything if someone touches him. But, she doesn't not ever process that he is able to rip anything apart. But, the dragon is the hardest obstacle."

"Juvia likes that role. What does Gray-sama think?"

"Erm…" Gray looked over at Natsu for help, but only got a smirk in return.

"I will play the ghost who lives in the Princess's room. Lovlia. Levy plays the Prince's helper, who get's killed by the Bull. Any questions?"

Everyone's hand shot up. Lucy sighed "Oh course…"

…

**OOH! SO MANY PARTS! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Please post you comment/question/concern in the review box below. If you liked it, follow and favorite. If you hate it, Follow and Favorite. BYE! *hugs Xerxes and Stein***


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Hi! Time for some practice, right? I had photography club today and I had to be the model. I'm not complaining but I saw that if you shine light in my eyes, they become orange! I HAVE ORANGE EYES! **

…

Practice makes perfect, right? Doesn't practice always help? Is practice always annoying? Does every spirit mage want to strangle a fire dragon slayer during practice? Is that common?

Maybe not, but Lucy is having a hard time restraining herself from wrapping her fingers around Natsu's neck and squeeze as if she was squeezing a foam ball.

"Again, Natsu. Say your line again." Lucy stood there, arm's crossed and her left foot tapping so fast that it wasn't even humanly possible. Her mouth showed a smile full of hope, yet her eyes showed anger and death.

Natsu cleared his throat, closing his eyes and exhale a _little _too loud. "WHO DARE ENTER MY REALM?! Nonzow yelled loudly. "

Lucy laughed nervously, right eye twitching as she ripped her own script in half. "Nice try, Natsu. Again, don't say what your character did. Say what he's saying." Lucy felt like her heart was about to burst. They've been at it for about an hour now. Stupid Natsu keeps on making the same mistake.

"Lucy, Lucy. Who's the actor here?" Natsu smirked, lifting his script in the air and waving his other hand around.

Lucy raised her right eyebrow, holding her script that was somehow back to its previous state. "You?"

"And don't you think you should let the _actor _do his lines how he thinks they should go?"

"Natsu, Baka! I'm an actress! I KNOW WHAT RIGHT IS! I MADE THIS SCRIPT!" By now, Lucy was on Natsu's back, tugging at locks of his pink, spiked hair. Natsu was standing still and didn't move as Lucy was trying her hardest to hurt him.

(Enter Line)

"Ok Gray," Lucy sighed, wiping the dust off her shirt and flattening out her white jean skirt. "show me what you got."

Gray looked at his script, clearing his throat. He gripped the script with both hands, looking at it with interest. "What do you mean?"

"Just… Juvia, you start." Lucy turned to Juvia with pink cheeks and a pretty smile, timber brown eyes big with hope. Lucy just wanted at least _one_ person to get _one_ line right.

Juvia nodded, she held the script with one hand and looked up at Gray, blue eyes big as if she was a puppy. "Hika-nee heard something unrelated to our own possessions coming this way. Hika-nee thinks there are intruders."

Lucy stood motionless. The right corner of her mouth twitched up and down, left eye doing the same. Her grip on her script tightened. _She... She didn't say that, right?_

Gray nodded, staring this script. "Are you positive of what you have seen? Is it not just a hallucination?"

Juvia shook her head, staying in character. She reviewed her script, and practiced all night. The water mage knew all of her and Gray's lines. "Hika-nee is positive of what she has seen. The smell of the wanderer smelled different than what Hika-nee knows."

Lucy stared at Juvia. She was very good, only problem was that she spoke in third person... EVEN IN THIS!

"I see, I shall warn Zonzow right away, this will get him very angry." Gray then grabbed Juvia's arm and pulled her in close to him, he locked eyes with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of their breaths went staggered.

"Fend them off while I am gone, my dearest."

"Yes, my love." Juvia replied. The kissing scene was up. For their lips to collide. To show that even evil beings can love.

Lucy watched with wide eyes. Juvia got her line correct. No third person. The two got closer, and closer, and closer. Lucy's heart was beating faster as both of their lips were an inch apart. She gasped, waiting for their lips to meet.

Suddenly, Gray pulled away and started running out of the guild hall with his script flying in the air as he yelled "NOPE!"

Lucy stood dumb-founded, her eyes both slightly closed as she started to despise the stupid Ice mage.

"I THOUGHT PRACTICE MADE PERFECT!"

…

**Whatcha think?! Post you're your comment/question/concern in the review box below. Follow and Favorite while you're at it. **

**Natsu: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Metal Moron

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Sorry that it's short. I'm pretty lazy right now. **

**...**

Lucy groaned while sitting in the booth, her head resting on her bent arms.

Levy caught eye and sighed, giving her attention to Gajeel again. Levy waited patiently as Gajeel adjust the metal bull horns that he mad on the sides of his head for practice. A wicked smirk was plastered on his face, making Levy feel uneasy.

Gajeel kept a tight grip onto his papers. "Alright, shorts. Let's get this on." '

Levy nodded and looked her script. She cleared her throat and began. "Why would you do this? Torment our Prince and ruin his destination for him to find his true love?"

Gajeel held the script to his face, eyes scanning his lines. "I am the unnamed bull. I am named for my mass destruction. For I am the one everyone screams when they catch sight of me. I am your nightmare. I am the midnight bull." Gajeel held the pages away from his face and furrowed his eyebrows. "How come I'm the only one without a name?"

Levy narrowed her eyes. "Gajeel! Are you saying Lucy-chan's and my writing techniques are terrible?! YOU'RE THE MIDNIGHT BULL! SOMEONE WHO CANNOT BE NAMED FOR HIS TERROR LIKE ACTIONS. NO ONE KNOWS OF YOUR NAME BECAUSE MOST DON'T EVEN SEE YOU! THEY! JUST! GET! KILLED!"

Gajeel stared for a minute, then bursted out laughing. He kept his grin while laughing. "SHORTS GOT MAD!

Levy groaned and flopped down into her chair. Rubbing her fingertips against her temples as the metal man kept his laughter.

**...**

**IF YOU LOVED IT, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! If you didn't... PSHHHT! That's highly illeogical. (say "YUS!" if you know who i am imitating) **

**Please leave a comment/question/concern in the review box down below.**


End file.
